Certain vehicles may be operated in a repetitive pattern in a typical duty cycle. For example, the vehicle operator may use the vehicle to perform the same actions or movements or to repeatedly follow the same route. Vehicles such as wheel loaders, forklifts and the like are typical examples of off-highway vehicles that may be operated in this fashion. It can be appreciated that the vehicle performs the same actions in these cycles, but the components of the vehicle and operator may as well. It would increase efficiency and productivity of the vehicle and the operator if these patterns could be recognized and then implemented into the vehicle control so that the control was anticipated.